The present invention relates to a novel film for packaging foodstuffs especially frozen meats and retortable pouches.
Prior packages for foodstuffs have used a laminate of cross-linked EVA layer with a protective outer layer. Such packaging films although useful in certain situations do not possess abuse resistance due to shipping and are not self-weldable after cross-linking and are not resistant to fat attack. In addition, the prior films are very expensive and difficult to produce since a coating or cladding process must be used instead of a coextrusion for producing films results in a great savings in manpower in energy over the prior coating or cladding process.
A film which possesses the ability to be coextruded, has the ability to self-weld, resists fat attack and presents a water barrier without a coexisting oxygen barrier would be most useful in packaging frozen foods and retortable items.